Computer-implemented document authoring includes creating, editing, and reviewing documents automatically or semi-automatically via computer software or the like executing on a computer or the like device. Computer-assisted or automated document authoring is a complex task since it involves supporting author's creativity and the necessity to ensure consistency during authoring. Elaborating ideas presents inherently a cognitive-intensive task and authors often find it difficult to reify their thoughts. Authors may end up with a document or artifact semantically different from what was initially planned. In other words, it is not rare that authors take different paths without even noticing that they have done so. Guaranteeing quality and consistency on created content generally is difficult to achieve. For instance, aspects such as adequate content resolution and format, matching visual design, semantic suitability and expressiveness are not trivial. In the same direction, lack of smooth subject transitions or even poor narrative evolution, awkward phrasing in texts and inconsistent concepts in visual materials are not uncommon, not to mention other issues such as usage of unconventional grammar, sentence structure and correctly addressing intended concepts.
Content reuse is not trivial as well. Pinpointing and fetching previously created content that is pertinent to the current document is time-consuming to authors. In addition, collaborative authoring may produce documents with undesired mixed styles. Before creating content, users may be also required to identify relevant aspects in such content and find relevant related materials to expand their knowledge about a given aspect. For example, a user creating new knowledge in the form of legal documents, scientific papers, or a technical report replies on the user's own knowledge in identifying and structuring new material in a way that makes sense to the user's understanding. If the author needs a suggestion on a given aspect, the author's only resort may be to ask for feedback from peers. Analysis and structuring of concepts presented in unstructured data (conveyed in any kind of media) constitute an interpretive challenge in the practice of document authoring. Added to the fact that structuring and correlation of concepts in authoring is inherently a cognitive-intensive task, creating new content can be a time-consuming activity. In this aspect, a computer-assisted or automated process that assists users (authors) to create content may contribute to a more agile production.